Du jour au lendemain
by Soel la multicolore
Summary: Quand deux agents spéciaux en mission se rapellent de leur lien spécial lui aussi... YAOI et un peu de lemon mais ce sera du soft! Chapitre 2 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction ^^° ! Je sais pas trop encore comment ca va finir, si sera une petite histoire ou un truc a rallonge avec des perso d'un peu partout…Suspense ! Un peu de compréhensions pour une débutante qui se bat avec fanfiction ^^ !!!!

***********************

Au milieu de la nuit, deux silhouettes se faufilaient dans le noir, sans un bruit. Elles approchaient d'un grand entrepôt qui semblait pourtant anodin.

C'était la dernière partie de leur mission. Les deux hommes s'avançaient à pas de loup, sans hésitation, l'arme au point.

Le plus grand des deux, un brun à la carrure de déménageur, jeta un coup d'œil à son équipier, un frêle blondinet tout en longueur. Ses lèvres remuaient légèrement sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte pour autant. Le brun comprit qu'il chantait comme à chaque fois qu'ils attaquaient une cible. Que chantait-il ce soir ?

Le blond remarqua son regard et lui rendit un doux sourire.

Puis sans parler, tels des ombres ils s'approchèrent, encore plus près du repère des trafiquants de STA, une huile modifiée qui pouvait brûler les chairs jusqu'à l'os, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus rien à bruler. Elle était bien sûr interdite à la vente mais très prisée dans les domaines mafieux.

Ils avaient du mal à débusquer ceux là, mais maintenant qu'ils les avaient repérés ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Le brun se colla dos à la façade de l'hangar alors que son collègue s'accroupissait à côté d'une citerne. A nouveau son regard dévia à nouveau vers la chevelure blonde. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête ?

Le brun s'inquiétait. Son coéquipier n'aimait pas créer des lien trop profond avec les autres, il avait son territoire qu'il ne fallait surtout pas approché, il y a longtemps que le brun avait saisi le concept. Cependant la veille ils avaient crée un lien dépassant, et de loin, la clope échangé sur un balcon le samedi soir. Il redoutait que le blond rejette et nie ce qui c'était passé en bloc, alors que, pour la première fois ils avaient marché dans ma même direction.

En effet leurs opinions étaient la plupart du temps à l'opposé que ce soit sur la conception de l'honneur, de l'intimité, de l'humour, de la vie…de la mort. Autant l'un était joyeux autant l'autre était taciturne, autant le brun se battait bec et ongles, autant le blond avait l'air de chercher continuellement les flammes de l'enfer.

Ca faisait de lui un excellent agent mais ça avait engendré de nombreuses disputes entre les deux partenaires. Ils restaient néanmoins la meilleure équipe de l'agence d'espion dans ils bossaient tout deux, une confiance aveugle les unissant l'un à l'autre. Malheureusement cette confiance était uniquement professionnelle, et cela le brun le déplorait

Perdu dans ces pensées le jeune homme ne sentit pas la présence au dessus de lui, sur le toit du hangar.

La détonation le tira brutalement de sa rêverie.

La suite se passa au ralenti, mélangeant présent et passé, alors que la balle se dirigeait droit sur son partenaire.

L'adage dit que l'on voit sa vie défiler lorsque l'on va mourir…Ce n'était vers lui qu'allait la balle cependant des images l'assaillirent.

Il revoyait leur première rencontre de sa première impression, un grand dadais paumé avec un regard haineux et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop fumé, trop pleuré ou trop peu dormi. Quoiqu'il arrive ce type faisait toujours dans la démesure comme quand il le taquinait à coup de surnoms idiots. Il revoyait comment il avait sorti cet énergumène de son impasse, de sa misère, en lui proposant un job à l'agence.

Il revoyait les sandwichs échangés durant les journées de traques. Il revoyait les fois où la mort les avait frôlés. Il revoyait son sourire rarement absent, rarement vrai. Il revoyait ses yeux d'océan d'une tristesse sans fond.

La balle frôla la tête blonde pour aller se loger dans la citerne. Une inspiration plus tard , une explosion projeta le blondinet sur plusieurs mètres et détruisit un pan de mur qui l'ensevelit.

Le brun, remplit d'effroi, ne put retenir un cri affolé:

-FYYYE !!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !! Je suis plutôt contente de moi et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On m'a dit que ca commencé comme twilight, par la fin. Ca aurait pu mais raté, c'est bien un début ^^ !!!

Remerciement à ceux qui m'ont laissé mes premières reviews ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et puis remerciement à Indochine qui rythme toute la fin du chapitre de sa chanson L-World…Pour plus d'ambiance allez sur deezer, elle y est !!!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le temps n'avait plus de maître. Il accélérait pour de nouveau s'arrêter au même rythme des battements du cœur de Kurogane (car c'était bien lui…)

Il se précipita vers les décombres qui recouvraient son compagnon, tout en abattant par pur réflexe, le type sur le toit. Il appuya sur le bouton de sa boucle d'oreille prévenant ainsi l'agence d'un problème.

Son sang froid et sa discipline qui le caractérisé, l'avait toujours sorti des pires situations, mais ce soir il avait perdu les deux. Se jetant sur le tas de gravas il entreprit de sortir le corps de son partenaire. Encore plus précisément que durant les quelques secondes précédentes, le passé se superposa au présent, toujours plus net.

Ainsi tout en projetant des bouts de murs derrière lui, il revit comme dans un rêve leur soirée de la veille…

_-Allez kuro-chaaan !!_

_Le brun soupira, autant pour ce surnom ridicule que parce qu'il savait pertinemment que cet abruti ne le lâcherai pas tant qu'il n'accepterait pas._

_Et le voilà maintenant dans une espèce de mini-boîte, accoudé au bar, un verre à la main. Il n'y avait pas grand monde mais ça n'empêchait pas Fye de se déhancher sur un rythme lent et saccadé, une clope à la main._

_Il n'était pas à deux mètres de lui et dansait face au brun qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser, comme hypnotisé, entrainer par les mouvements de hanches. _

_Fye expira, après avoir tirait sur sa cigarette, ce qui l'enveloppa d'une brume grise. Seul ces deux yeux bleus, braqués sur Kurogane, ressortaient à travers la fumée. Comme dit l'adage, il n'y pas de fumée sans feux, et ce dernier commençait à s'allumer vivement dans le ventre du brun._

_Il s'ébroua cherchant à chasser des idées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Décidément il avait trop bu…_

Il s'arc bouta, voulant déplacer un pan de mur plus lourd que les autres. Derrière lui des coups de feu résonnaient : les renforts étaient arrivaient. D'ordinaire il aurait vu rouge de ne pas participer à la bagarre. Mais dans l'immédiat il ne voyait plus rien. Une seule couleur l'intéressait…

_Un bleu si profond que l'on si noierait dedans. Le regard de Fye fixé sur lui était agréable et déstabilisant à la fois. Le blondinet se rapprocha du comptoir et se pencha vers son collègue, qui se tendit imperceptiblement, mais il ne fit qu'écraser son mégit dans un cendrier derrière le brun. Il resta près de celui-ci et recommença à danser près de lui, vraiment près. Puis il fit mine de trébucher et s'effondra dans les bras d'un Kurogane qui n'avait même plus envie de l'envoyer sur les roses._

_Le blondinet pouffa puis releva la tête vers le brun :_

_-J'ai un peu trop bu il me semble._

_« Au moins on est deux… » C'était étrange d'habitude il tenait mieux la boisson, mais ce soir c'était comme si son cerveau, son être avait envie de se laisser embrumer par les vapeurs de l'alcool._

_Fye passa ses bras autour de son cou :_

_-On rentre ? proposa-t-il, ses grands yeux plongés dans le regard rubis. Une étrange lueur y brillait. Kurogane se convainquit tant bien que mal qu'il n'y avait de sous-entendu dans ces propos…_

Ce bout de mur décida finalement à bouger sous la poigne de Kurogane. Une main pâle et écorchée apparue sous les gravas…

_Sa main sur son épaule, Fye s'appuyait de tout son poids sur Kurogane, alors que celui-ci le retenait par la hanche. Le souffle du blond dans son cou lui provoquait des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties. « Secoue-toi mon vieux, se dit-il à lui-même, ce n'est que l'haleine d'un poivrot ! » _

_Pourtant même maintenant Fye sentait bon, un parfum étrange, frais, un peu glacial. _

_Ils arrivèrent devant le petit hôtel discret dans lequel ils louaient deux chambres (après tout c'était l'agence qui payait…). Ils s'arrêtèrent devant celle de Kurogane , qui attrapa ses clés dans sa veste. Fye se détacha de lui, chancela puis se stabilisa comme il pût, notamment en posant une main surle torse du brun._

_-Oh le blond, ça va ? T'as sale mine…_

_-C'est bon t'inquiète…_

_-Bé oui j'm'inquiète !_

_Relevant des yeux moqueurs Fye répondit :_

_-Oooh Kurorin s'inquiète pour moi ! Que c'est chou 3 !!_

_-Tssss abruti ! grogna-t-il, levant les yeux au plafond._

_Puis il croisa à nouveau le regard bleu et comme prévu, il s'y noya une fois de plus. Se laissant entrainer par des courants bien trop forts pour lui, il se pencha délicatement…_

Voilà que tout se brouillait devant lui, présent ou passé. Il essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur et murmura du bout des lèvres, comme une prière, un aveux :

-Bordel le blond…me laisse pas…me laisse pas pauvre idiot…

_Doucement, très doucement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Se séparèrent. Se retrouvèrent plus fermement. S'éloignèrent à nouveau. Se joignirent avec plus de passion, invitant leur deux langues dans une douce danse. Les corps s'échauffèrent. Se rapprochèrent. La main de Fye toujours sur le torse de Kurogane agrippa le tissu alors que des bras puissants lui enserraient la taille._

_Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, ils entrèrent dans la petite chambre, et sans jamais le lâcher, Kurogane poussa Fye jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le poussa. Il se positionna au dessus de lui et regarda un moment le visage souriant, puis il plongea à nouveau vers sa bouche. Les mains de Fye se baladaient plus ou moins innocemment et se placèrent sur les hanches du brun le forçant ainsi à se coller encore plus près. La chaleur qui émanait du corps du blond lui faisait perdre la tête et il quitta ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, le butinant, le mordant parfois._

_Quand il entendit les gémissements de Fye il ne put retenir son entre jambe de s'enflammer. Tout en lui s'enflammait et apparemment c'était aussi le cas du blondinet qui, d'un seul coup, retira son t-sheert, dévoilant un corps fin et blanc._

Il s'acharnait à déblayer, ignorant ses mains écorchées et en sang , s'efforçant de ne pas s'attarder sur la peau abimée et grise qu'il voyait à travers les décombres. Ce n'était pas ce souvenir qu'il voulait garder…

_Comme attirées par un aimant, les mains et les lèvres du brun partirent en exploration de la peau douce…tellement douce…_

_Kurogane se souvenait ne pas avoir voulu faire durer les choses. Il connaissait Fye depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que, contrairement à se qu'il voulait faire croire, il n'avait pas assez bu pour ne plus du tout se contrôler et tout oublier le lendemain. L'alcool n'était qu'un prétexte pour expliquer ces actes compromettants._

_Il le prenait donc de vitesse évitant ainsi que cet idiot passe par la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avec un chantant « Ahah on s'est bien amusé ! Bonne nuit Kuro-chan, à demain ». Oh non il ne laisserai pas fuir. Pas ce soir…_

_Rapidement le reste de leurs vêtements partit rejoindre la moquette élimée, les laissant tout deux en boxer. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot, ils n'en avaient jamais eu vraiment besoin. _

_Les mains du brun descendirent jusqu'aux hanches de Fye, faisant glisser le sous vêtement. Dans un même mouvement il le mit sur le ventre. Relevant légèrement la tête, le blond lui jeta un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule. Kurogane remit une mèche blonde en place puis, rassurant, il embrassa la tempe de son propriétaire puis partit vers son cou, son omoplate, le dos. Les mains calleuses suivaient le même chemin, descendant plus bas vers la taille_

_Il souleva légèrement les hanches fines du blond et après un coup de reins un peu brutal, il entra en lui. Fye laissa échapper un petit cri quand il sentit l'intrus là où personne n'avait jamais pénétré. Il gémissait à chaque mouvement qu'effectuait le brun en lui._

_De son coté Kurogane ressentait des sensations qui lui semblait improbables. C'était un bagarreur, un homme fier et droit._

_Pourtant les gémissements d'un freluquet blond l'excitaient au point de lui donner l'envie de se vautrer dans le péché, un péché charnel, un péché qu'il n'aurait jamais dut envisager. Tout dans cet instant lui donner envie de s'y noyer. Les hanches bougeant au même rythme que les siennes, le dos cambré, la sueur collant les mèches blondes…_

_Et même cette larme. Cette larme de cristal dévalant cette joue, sans un bruit…_

Il déplaça un dernier bout de mur et le corps de Fye se retrouva à la vue du brun. Ce corps qu'il avait pourtant tant aimé, était écorché, abimé, ravagé. Une balafre lui barrait l'œil gauche, une autre au niveau de l'abdomen. A certains endroits de l'huile avait été projetait et commençait son sinistre travail brulant les vêtements et les chairs.

Kurogane retint de justesse une nausée abominable, devant la laideur de ce spectacle…

_Il était beau. Beau comme un ange._

_Cependant il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à le faire probablement souffrir._

_-Bordel ! Fye !_

_Au moment où il se retirait les sanglots, silencieux jusque là, sortirent de la gorge du blond. Kurogane se dépêcha de ramasser sa propre chemise pour en couvrir les épaules tremblantes de Fye qu'il avait installé sur ses jambes, au creux de ses bras._

_-Pourquoi…Pourquoi…sanglotait-il_

_-Je sais, répondit l'autre tout en la berçant. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas…Je ne voulais pas te faire mal._

_-Non… Non c'est pas ça. Pourquoi…_

_Il ressera la chemise trop grande autour de lui et se colla davantage contre le torse du brun. Puis il reprit d'une petite voix triste :_

_-Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?_

_Il nicha sa tête dans le cou du brun, laissant ses larmes coulaient._

_Kurogane fut si surpris qu'il arrêta de le bercer. Puis en caressant les cheveux blonds , il réfléchit à cette mystérieuse . S'il ne voulait qu'il s'arrête pourquoi cet idiot pleurait-il ? Ca n'avait aucun sens !_

_Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'insulter même par pensée et même dans un moment pareil. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié les énigmes et le blond en était une sur pattes. La seule qu'il avait probablement aimée. _

Retenant sa bile, Kurogane se força à regarder le corps inanimé de son amant.

Il n'osait pas le toucher mais écarta néanmoins une mèche souillée de rouge du visage de son coéquipier.

-Hey le blond ? Allez secoue-toi ! Oh Fye j'te cause ! Réveille-toi grande andouille…

Il l'insultait comme d'habitude, pour continuer à se faire croire que Fye n'était pas plus qu'un idiot qui dormait à point fermé…

_Kurogane sourit malgré lui en se rendant compte que Fye s'était endormi contre lui. Doucement sans le réveiller, il se glissa dans le lit, remontant le drap sur leur deux corps. Fye toujours dans son cou, grogna un peu et fronça les sourcils comme hanté par des démons intérieurs, rongé par une inquiétude sans nom._

Ces larmes…pourquoi ces larmes…

_Kurogane déposa un baiser en haut de son crâne et lui murmura :_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas…Je suis là…_

_Le visage du blond se décrispa et il bougonna tandis qu'il changeait de position pour s'installer plus confortablement sur le corps du brun._

_Celui referma ses bras autour de son corps et glissa à son tour dans le sommeil…_

Ces larmes…Les tiennes, les miennes ? Pourquoi ?

_-Pourquoi tu pleurais hier ?_

_Le matin il s'était réveillé seul. La journée ils avaient été occupés à l'organisation de leur mission et ne s'étaient pas croisé, sans pour autant se fuir. Même s'il y avait un peu de ça.._

_-De quoi tu parles ?_

_-Ne joue pas au nigaud s'il te plait tu l'es déjà bien assez. Et j'en ai marre de ressasser la même question._

_Et c'était vrai. Depuis le matin la même interrogation le poursuivait_

Pourquoi ?

_Le blond haussa les épaules._

_-Pour rien de spéc…_

_-Fye !!!!!!!!_

_L'interjection avait fusé, le coupant en pleine phrase. Mais Kurogane en avait plus qu'assez de ses esquives. Il voulait une réponse de suite, maintenant. Fye eu l'air abasourdie par le ton colérique qu'avait pris le brun._

_-Et bien je…bégaya-t-il._

_Il détourna le regard, fixant un point invisible._

_-En fait, je…_

_Un sifflement derrière eux le coupa à nouveau._

_-Bon les mecs, j'vous adore mais faudrait penser à se bouger ! On va être à la bourre !_

_C'était Kyle, un type de l'agence qui allait leur servir de chauffeur ce soir, qui leur faisait comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment pour blablater. Fye profita de la diversion et se dirigea vers la voiture. Mais le brun l'attrapa vivement par le bras._

Elles n'ont pas lieu d'être

_-Si tu crois t'échapper comme ça…_

_Après avoir vivement regardé autour de lui, Fye posa son index sur les lèvres de Kurogane l'obligeant à se taire._

_-Je te le dirai…Un jour…Je te le promets_

_-Mais…_

_-Je te le promets ! répéta-t-il en le regardant intensément, droit dans les yeux._

_Alors il l'avait laissé filer, ne gardant pour lui qu'une promesse._

**Qu'elles aillent se faire foutre !!**

Le poing de Kurogane s'abattit violemment près de la tête blonde. Son abattement avait laissé place à la colère. C'est tout ce qu'il lui restait.

-Espèce de traître ! Lâche ! Menteur ! Hypocrite ! Salopart ! Je te déteste !!!

Mettant ses avant-bras de chaque coté du visage de Fye, il s'appuya dessus laissant retomber sa colère. Posant son front contre celui, blessé, du blond il sombra à nouveau dans la détresse.

-Enflure…Tu n'avais promis…

Les larmes ne coulaient plus, plus rien ne semblait compter à ses yeux à part ce corps sans vie. Il avait l'impression de mourir un peu lui aussi. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Une petite quinte de toux en dessus de lui fit brutalement ouvrir les yeux. Il baissa le regard et vit le visage du blond bouger légèrement, recrachant la poussière qu'il avait inhalée. Un petit filet de sang coulait cependant sur son menton.

-Fye !!! Fye, tu m'entends ?

Le dit Fye leva un œil fiévreux vers le brun. Difficilement il articula :

-C'est ironique tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est bon, ne parle pas, on va trouver une solution.

Le blondinet rigola amèrement.

-C'est juste au moment où je trouve une raison de vivre que la mort vient me chercher…c'est vraiment trop bête !

Il rigola à nouveau alors que du sang coulait sur son œil valide. Kurogane, qui lui avait relevé la tête, l'essuya rapidement.

-Oh comme c'est étrange ! J'étais pourtant sûr qu'on voyait des étoiles quand on mourrai. Moi je vois rouge.

Il partit dans un fou rire délirant.

-Je sais enfin comment tu voyais quand je te taquinais !!!Ahaha un Fye rouge haha !!

Il délirait.

-Fye calme toi ! C'est bon, je vais chercher de l'aide !

Il n'y avait pas d'aide à trouver il le savait très bien. Il était seul avec Fye, le macchabé et les coups de feu. Il essaya de se lever quand même, surtout pour fuir cette crise de démence qui l'effrayait au plus haut point.

La main pâle et abimée de Fye l'arrêta vivement, en plein mouvement.

-Non ! S'il te plait reste avec moi…Mourir, ma foi…mais pas seul ! S'il te plait…

-T'inquiètes pas tu vas pas mourir…

-Pfff ! T'y crois pas toi-même !

-T'es encore capable de faire des vannes à deux balles alors bon…

Ils parlaient comme si de rien n'était, ils en avaient tous les deux besoins. Kurogane s'autorisa même à sourire. Un silence apaisant s'installa alors que le brun caressait doucement les mèches blondes, parcourant le visage de ses mains calleuses. Fye se laissait berçait et ferma les yeux. Le brun eu l'impression qu'il fredonnait alors que lui-même se débâtait avec sa conscience pour continuer à croire que l'on pourrait encore sauver la vie de cette andouille qui chantonnait gaiement.

-Rhaa ! Et zut !!!

Le brun regarda le blessé qui avait froncé les sourcils et qui abordé un air préoccupé.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

-Et bien vois-tu Kuropuu, dit-il en reprenant un air détaché, tout à l'heure j'avais une chanson en tête…mais il me manque toute une phrase.

Ce type était fou ! Il allait probablement crever et tout ce à quoi il pensait se résumait à une chanson idiote ??

-Dis mon Kuro d'amour ??

Le «Kuro d'amour » en question était à deux doigts de s'énerver après ce surnom plus que ridicule !

-Tu m'aides ? Je suis sûr que tu la connais en plus…

Le brun failli le laisser en plan mais Fye cracha à nouveau du sang et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus sifflante et difficile. Il articula néanmoins :

-Il me manque qu'une toute petite partie et ça m'agace…S'il te plait…

« Je t'en pris ne me regarde pas comme ça ». Il soupira

-C'est laquelle ?

Le blond s'éclairci la gorge et commença à fredonner un air que Kurogane avait entendu des dizaines de fois :

-Il y a de moi, il y a de la vie entre toi et moi…

« S'il te plait, pas celle là ». Bien sur qu'il la connaissait c'était une des préférée de l'écervelé… Celui le regarda avec un sourire et un air triste et il continua à chanter s'arrêtant plus fréquemment pour reprendre son souffle :

-Et si tu m'aimes…laisse moi partir vivre sans toi… même si de la peine…nous à réuni autrefois…jamais notre nuit…ne sera salie entre toi et moi !

Une respiration sifflante le coupa et il regarda dans le vide.

-Et là c'est le trou noir…Ca m'énerve…Kuro-chan ?...Chante moi la fin…S'il te plait…

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible, son regard fiévreux. Alors le brun, le cœur douloureux, compléta les paroles manquantes, qui reflétaient ses sentiments, son âme. D'une voix douce et brisée il se mit à chanter lui aussi :

-Mais de toi à moi, ne me laisse pas partir vivre sans toi…

Fye avait fermé les yeux et souriait en hochant la tête, heureux que les paroles lui reviennent enfin.

-Moi, je ne suis rien, même si je te déçois reste avec moi…

La voix de Kurogane se brisa. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, les larmes l'en empêchait. Il baissa la tête pour les cacher plus ou moins au blond. Mais celui-ci lui releva la visage de sa main abimée, le regarda dans les yeux avec ce regard triste et doux à la fois et, avec un sourire, finis leur chanson :

-Tu seras …un amour que je ne définis pas !!!

Il laissa sa main retombait.

-Pardonne-moi…je ne serais plus jamais loin de toi…

Kurogane le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement alors que Fye, fermant doucement les yeux, terminait, presque en chuchotant comme dans un état second :

-Plus jamais loin de toi tu comprendras…

Il avait tout d'un ange en cet instant. Le regard, le visage, la douceur, la voix…

Et c'est ainsi que, toujours en souriant, Fye rejoignit ses semblables, au-delà des étoiles

[A suivre… (Si si je vous assure !)]

* * *

Un autre petit chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et il y aura bel et bien une suite…enfin si j'ai le courage .…Mais si ca va rouler^^ !

Si l'envie vous prend laisser un petit review, c'est plutôt agréable =D !

Bonne journée à toutes et à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Mon dieu, j'ai honte du temps que j'ai pris pris pour écrire ce chapitre! A ma décharge il était pas des plus facile, ni des plus marrant (normal la blonde est Hors Service!)

Je suis pas très fière du résultat, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même! Donc voici la suite de cette petite fanfiction avec la révélation: Fye est-il mort ou pas??(musique de suspence...)

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Les talons résonnaient dans le grand couloir sans caractère que la jeune femme, habillée d'un tailleur strict noir ainsi que d'un manteau de la même couleur, traversait. Une mallette en métal était fixée à son poignet par une paire de menottes.

Elle marchait d'un pas vif dans le corridor vide. Un sifflement aigu sur sa droite la fit s'arrêter et regarder dans la direction du son.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici avec ta tenue de service Karin? T'es sacrément mignonne mais bon...

-J'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, lui dit-elle sans répondre directement à la provocation.

Puis elle posa la question qui l'amenait dans ce service de l'agence qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Ça dépend de quel «il» tu parles... lui répondit Kyle d'un air las.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il arpentait ces couloirs tristes de la clinique privée. Une semaine depuis qu'il avait déposé la meilleure équipe de tous les temps près de ce fichu hangar. Il attendait leur retour croyant à les voir revenir dans une synchronisation parfaite comme un seul esprit dans deux corps différents. Il croyait les voir revenir, silencieux comme des ombres, puis se chamailler à peine les portes de la voiture fermées. Mais il n'avait vu que les lumières de l'ambulance.

Une semaine qu'il culpabilisait pour rien, une semaine qu'il attendait qu'ils se réveillent...

-Pas d'amélioration c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle

-Aucune! Le Doc a dit que le STA continue de brûler les chairs même si le traitement ralentissait la progression. S'il est en vie, c'est uniquement grâce à sa magie. Qui l'eut cru, que cette andouille était un être magique ? Il nous l'aura caché jusqu'à la fin, le mufle.

-Venant de lui, ça ne m'étonne même pas… Et l'autre ?

-C'est affreux, tout simplement affreux. Il ne bouge plus, ne mange plus, ne dors plus… Je croyais qu'il ferait face à n'importe quelle situation mais là…

-Et il n'y a rien à faire ?

-Si ça ne tenait qu'au Doc, il l'aurait débranché depuis longtemps. Mais les règles sont claires : c'est au coéquipier de choisir le sort de l'autre, en cas de problème. Et tu le connais aussi bien que moi, c'est une mule. Il menace d'étriper quiconque lui parle de cette éventualité. Pourtant, la vérité est là…

Il leva un regard résigné vers la jeune femme.

-Il n'y a plus d'espoir !

Elle reprit sa marche et tout en resserrant sa main sur la poignée de la mallette elle dit, presque pour elle-même, il y a toujours de l'espoir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Karin fit glisser la porte coulissante de la chambre. Sans même regarder elle savait ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle se tourna, résignée, vers le grand brun. Kurogane n'avait pas bougé. Assis sur un fauteuil près du lit, jambes et bras croisés, les yeux fermés, elle l'avait trouvé à chaque dans cette position et l'avait laissé de même. Il ne réagit pas quand elle le salua doucement. Peut-être dormait-il, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal en tout cas.

Elle traversa la petite pièce et s'arrêta de l'autre côté du lit où Fye demeurait dans la coma depuis une semaine. Elle soupira en déplaçant une mèche blonde, dévoilant ainsi un bandage sur l'œil gauche. S'il n'y avait que son œil… Des pansements s'étalaient un peu partout sur le corps frêle, des fils et des tubes étaient reliés à diverses perfusions ou machine qui émettaient des « bip-bip » irritants et agaçants.

A peine sa main effleura le front du blond qu'elle fut prise d'un frisson. Elle releva la tête et rencontra un œil rouge qui la fixait d'un air mauvais. Kurogane n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, seule une paupière s'était relevée, comme un avertissement. Les sourcils froncés, il ne la lachait pas du regard. Karin avait du mal à s'habituer à cette démonstration de haine et de méfiance dès que quelqu'un avait le malheur de s'approcher d'un peu trop près du corps inerte. Elle déglutit et sourit tant bien que mal.

-Désolée, je t'ai réveillé.

-'Dormais pas ! grogna-t-il en refermant les yeux.

« Evidemment… » De tous les deux, elle ne savait pas lequel était le plus mal en point.

-Je viens de parler à Kyle.

Pas de réponse. Il s'en fichait…

-Tu sais je ne suis pas sûre que laisser Fye comme ça…

Elle s'interrompit devant le regard noir que lui jeta Kurogane, la mettant au défi de finir sa phrase sans craindre sa colère.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, siffla-t-il, je t'interdis même d'y penser ! Il s'en sortira !

-Mais…

-Il s'en sortira ! répéta-t-il, plus fort, pour mettre un terme à la discussion.

Karin soupira à nouveau. Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même et il en devenait fou. Elle jeta un regard vers sa mallette. Elle aurait préféré éviter…

Elle se rapprocha d'une table de soin sur laquelle elle posa sa valise, après l'avoir détachée de son poignet.

Elle enleva les verrous et dit au brun, qui suivait chacun de ses gestes avec méfiance :

-Quel prix es-tu prêt à payer pour le sauver ?

-Il n'y a pas de limites, répondit-il sans hésiter.

-Tant mieux…

Elle ouvrit la mallette et en sortit un tapis de velours noir qu'elle déplia sur la table. Elle sortit ensuite une espèce de socle sur lequel elle posa un cube en verre avec des reflets violacés. Elle appuya sur un bouton du socle et le cube projeta un rayon de lumière, légèrement violette elle aussi.

-Tu travailles dans un monde rempli de secret depuis longtemps Kurogane. Je vais t'en révéler un nouveau. Ce monde que tu connais, n'est pas unique. Je vais te mettre en relation avec quelqu'un d'un autre monde qui pourra t'aider.

Elle s'effaça pour laisser s'approchait le grand brun, qui s'était déplacé vivement entre la lumière et Fye. L'hologramme d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs était apparu.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il

-Mes noms sont multiples, mais pour toi je serai juste la sorcière des dimensions.

-Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour sauver Fye ou non ?

-Il y aura un prix.

-Lequel ?

La conversation était claire, lipide, plus efficace qu'un débat. Par des phrases simples, les deux adultes comprenaient où l'autre voulait en venir. La grande femme répondit calmement :

-J'ai besoin de toi pour récupérer un objet qui m'a était dérobé. Un sabre pour être plus précise. Je sais qu'il se trouve dans ce monde.

-J'irai, répondit-il sans hésitation.

La sorcière sourit tendrement. Le brun semblait près à tout sans concessions, sans connaissances des conditions. L'hologramme se brouilla et une fiole remplit d'un liquide rouge apparut devant Kurogane. Celui-ci le saisit, septique.

-Ceci est du sang, reprit la sorcière. Du sang de vampire. Le pouvoir de cicatrisation est bien plus puissant que celui des humains. Avec quelques gouttes de ce sang, Fye ne mourra pas.

Karin ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Un vampire ? Il va devoir boire du sang humain ?

A nouveau, le regard de Kurogane la fit taire. Mais la femme lui répondit tout de même.

-S'il boit seulement ce sang, c'est ce qu'il deviendra. Cependant c'est le vœu de Kurogane. C'est donc lui qui prend la responsabilité de cette transformation.

Sans noter qu'à aucun moment il ne lui avait donné son nom, le brun demanda :

-Que dois-je faire ?

Elle tendit un doigt autoritaire vers lui.

-Tu dois être l'immolé ! Tu dois mêler ton sang à celui du vampire. Ainsi Fye ne pourra plus se nourrir que de ton sang.

Kurogane regarda la petite fiole, puis referma sa main dessus.

-Très bien…(1) J'irai vous le chercher ce fichu sabre.

Elle sourit à nouveau énigmatiquement comme si la scène lui rappelait quelque chose. Après leur avoir dit, qu'elle les recontacterai, l'hologramme s'effaça. Le brun prit un verre sur la table de chevet. Il versa du sang de la fiole à l'intérieur, puis s'entailla le poignet avec un scalpel. Quelques gouttes du liquide rouge se mélangèrent dans le verre. Karin, ma à l'aise, se demandait s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux arrêter. Elle saisit Kurogane par la manche.

-Kurogane, tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? Pour vivre maintenant, il aura besoin de toi !

Il s'arrêta dans son geste, réfléchissant aux paroles de la jaune femme. Il observa le visage pâle qui n'avait pas sourit, pas parlé pendant maintenant près d'une semaine. Il s'attarda sur les lèvres, ces lèvres si douces… Maintenant qu'il y avait goutté, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer, il le savait. Il plongea donc son regard rubis dans les yeux de Karin et lui dit :

-Tout comme moi j'ai besoin de lui !

Relevant la tête de Fye, il versa un peu de liquide sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes.

A peine le liquide se déversait, que l'unique œil valide s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant une pupille dorée…

* * *

(1) Les plus attentifs auront remarqué qu'il s'agit, à quelque phrases près, du même dialogue que dans le manga!

*Toujours aussi peu fière...* Review???


End file.
